


Lunch

by Sarah1281



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon Compliant, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi usually eats alone. Daisuke usually eats with Risa. One day, though, Daisuke decides to try eating lunch with the boy who's convinced they're enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

"Hello Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke Niwa said, sticking his head through the door to the roof. "I thought I'd find you up here."

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi Hiwatari blinked, surprised. "What are you dong up here? Why aren't you eating with Harada-san or Saehara-san?"

Daisuke laughed nervously as he went and sat down by Satoshi. "Well, Risa-chan wants me to try some of her cooking, but I haven't been feeling well lately, so mom told me to lay off of that for awhile, and Takeshi keeps trying to rope me into helping him get Dark on film, and I'm kind of running out of excuses not to…"

"Yes, I'd imagine that would be a problem," Satoshi said drily. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh," Daisuke paused in the middle of unpacking his lunch, looking confused. "Well, I thought I could eat with you."

"With me?" Satoshi echoed, taken aback.

Daisuke nodded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"But Niwa-kun," I'm trying to capture your alter ego."

"But not me," Daisuke countered.

"Because I lost a bet," Satoshi pointed out.

"You didn't have to agree to it."

"That doesn't change the fact that if I capture Dark-san, I capture you as well," Satoshi insisted.

"But you're not trying to capture him now."

"So because I'm not trying to capture you at this very second, then you don't care?" Satoshi couldn't believe it.

Daisuke shrugged. "Hiwatari-kun, I don't think of you as evil, for trying to capture Dark. I mean, it would be really bad if you did, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies."

"It doesn't?"

"No, I mean, it'd be hard, but Dark's the one stealing your family's artwork. I know they're dangerous, so perhaps he has a valid reason, but still, they're yours, aren't they? So you have a right to try and defend your possessions against him."

Satoshi was staring at Daisuke as if he'd never seen him clearly before. Perhaps he hadn't.

"…Or something like that…" Daisuke said, scratching the back of is head.

"Niwa-kun…" Satoshi said.

"Here, my mom packed too much. As usual. Would you like a sandwich?" Daisuke offered. "I've got three."

"Sure," Satoshi said, accepting the offered food. "Thank you."

"What did you bring?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Satoshi showed him his lunch.

"Is that all? By all means, eat up!" Daisuke insisted, shoving yet more food into his hands.

Satoshi felt vaguely uncomfortable at having Daisuke concerned about him as he took a bite of the sandwich.

Still, it was nice.

"Hey, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked, for once the one to break the silence.

"Hm?" Daisuke said, looking up.

"Would you like to eat up here again tomorrow?"

Now, considering Dark, Krad, and the feud, Satoshi wasn't sure that this was the best idea.

But, just for this moment, the look on Daisuke's face made it worth the risk.


End file.
